The collision cross section (“CCS”) of an ion measured using an ion mobility separator (“IMS”) may be used to identify a target analyte when compared to a previously measured library value. Collision cross section may be used in conjunction with other measurements such as ionic mass and chromatographic retention time to add further specificity to compound identification.
It is desired to provide an improved method of identifying ions or confirming the identity of ions.